Deadpan
Deadpan is an elite CIA wetwork commando and one of 3 protagonists in Phantom Doctrine. Deadpan is the leader of the Cabal and the main protagonist of the CIA campaign. Forming the Cabal Deadpan was sent by his/her mentor Leslie to commit an unsanctioned raid in Pakistan. There, Deadpan and his/her agents infiltrated their alleged nuclear program to confirm the existence of a fission device. The team succeeded in confirming it, as they witnessed a cold test of the device. Deadpan suspects someone must’ve sold them the device. After the mission, Fender calls to inform him/her that an inspection of his/her operations is imminent after learning of the operation in Pakistan and that now he’s Deadpan’s handler. However, Leslie keeps supplying intel through discreet packages, asking Deadpan about finding a man named Aguirre. After investigating the dossier, Deadpan learns Augirre met with the DoD to discuss “Project Iceberg.” Based on the conversation, it seems members of the DoD are involved in the nuclear smuggling ring, and either the members are corrupt or the U.S. supports Pakistan’s efforts. Leslie sees this in his reports as well. Deadpan also sees Aguirre’s running an operation called “Walter Poon,” Leslie’s fake name he used back in Hong Kong. Leslie says he needs Deadpan at the US embassy in Beirut, saying he has killer stuff to show, but an explosion is heard in the background, cutting off comms. Investigating the area reveals that a suicide bomber attacked the U.S. Embassy in Beirut, which killed Leslie. Knowing Leslie, Deadpan thinks his body may have the intel in a hollowed-out tooth, and goes to infiltrate Beirut’s morgue and get the microfilm stored in his body. At the morgue, Deadpan learns that Aguirre is also there to get the microfilm, and eliminates him. Fender learns about the raid in Beirut, and says Aguirre and his men were American Special Forces. Deadpan wants to prove to Fender they were dirty, and needs to learn more about the smuggling ring. Investigating the microfilm shows that Aguirre was indeed corrupt. It also shows a company named “Beholder Initiative,” an international lobby group. After delivering proof of Aguirre’s corruption to Fender in New York, he was almost killed by a hostile driver. He is now convinced and wants to help Deadpan, heading for the backup safe house in Beirut. Because they killed Aguirre, Deadpan and his/her team is now labeled as traitors by conspirators. They now must erase all traces of their operations in Beirut and evacuate. After evacuating, Deadpan decides to start looking for the British submarine that seized sensitive conspiracy cargo, the HMS Conqueror. Finding the HMS Conqueror Deciding to look for the HMS Conqueror, Deadpan meets with Omikron in London, who has intel on the Conqueror and her cargo. After going to London, Deadpan finds out Omikron was being detained in a cell in Paris by Beholder agents. After rescuing him, Omikron informs the Cabal of information regarding the Marquis cargo, which is due to be dropped off the the Conqueror within a few days. The Marquis Cargo The Glasgow Trap Operation Northstar and KAL Flight 007 :Main Articles: Korean Airlines Flight 007 & Operation Northstar In order to make Almaz Station effective, Beholder must make the Global Positioning System publicly available. They make a plan to get a Soviet Interceptor to shoot down Korean Airlines Flight 007, which would fly over the Soviet Union soon. The Cabal learns of the plan and infiltrates a Soviet air control tower to stop the interceptor. They alert Soviet air command, who tells the pilot to disengage with the plane, but the pilot ignores the order, since he is under Beholder’s orders. He shoots down the plane, killing 269 people. The world is outraged, and the GPS is released to the public. Broadsword Numbers Station Almaz Control Center Assault in Chicago Deadpan’s agents infiltrate the Sears Tower in Chicago, which was revealed to be Beholder Initiative’s headquarters. Fall of Beholder After the assault of the Beholder Initiative’s HQ, the Cabal attacks one of its bases in Grenada during the United States Invasion of Grenada. There, the strike team must stop Project Iceberg from being fulfilled and stop Valhalla. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Campaign Category:The Cabal Category:CIA